The present invention relates to information handling systems (IHSs) that include packet switches, i.e. network routers and other devices that receive and forward data in computer networks. A packet switch forwards data on links or ports that are determined based on information in the data. Some embodiments of the invention are useful for testing of data flows through such information handling systems and the networks.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems, such as a packet switch.
Testing and diagnostics of a data flow in a computer network can be complex because packet switches have many components and may be handling diverse types of data traffic: it can be difficult to isolate a faulty component or the type of data that cause the error. Improved testing techniques are therefore desirable.